


Give and Take

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: CSI: NY, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don almost couldn't believe he was actually doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Inspired by cala_jane's prompt (Crossover, Numb3rs/CSI:NY, Don/Mac, dominance) for the Porn Battle. It got too long to be posted there, and then I decided if I wasn't going to cut it down, I might as well expand the set up, so then it got several paragraphs longer.

Don walked down the hall quickly, trying not to look like he was hurrying when all he wanted to do was break into a run and get to his hotel room as soon as possible. The whisper of dress shoes over carpet behind him hurried him onwards.

Finally he reached his room and fumbled in his pocket for his card key. The light on the lock stubbornly glowed red the first two times he tried. Don swallowed a curse and tried again, and  _thank God_ , the third time was the charm. Stepping inside, Don held the door open. It was only a moment before the man who'd followed him entered the room.

Don almost couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He wasn't the type of guy who picked up one night stands, period, never mind picking them up at a law enforcement conference's mandatory social event. These things were supposed to be awkward, antagonistic affairs in which everyone brought their jurisdictional fights and their pride with them and sniped at each other in the guise of networking.

He wasn't supposed to get to his table and realize that one of his table companions had a solid, comfortable handshake and a gorgeous neck and a voice that reminded Don of scotch on the rocks. Particularly not when that table companion was a man. And that man _really_ wasn't supposed to notice and smile a little when the handshake went on that moment too long.

But Don had registered those things and Mac Taylor, as he'd introduced himself, had smiled. Don had claimed the seat next to him without even thinking about it and Mac had struck up a conversation that somehow had never managed to draw in their other four table companions. Don hadn't been able to resist testing the waters a little after that initial smile. By the time the mixer started to break up the innuendos were piling one on top of the other and Mac was catching them all, his eyes warm and encouraging. Don hadn't even had to ask; he just knew that when he went back to his room, Mac would be coming with him.

Don caught Mac's eye as Mac took the door out of Don's hand and shut it firmly behind himself. For a long moment they paused, their eyes locked, and then Don took two fast steps forward, backing Mac up against the door with a  _thump_. He leaned in, hands splayed on Mac's chest, and found Mac waiting for him, ready, when their lips met.

The kiss deepened almost immediately, Don's tongue sliding over Mac's as the two of them reached for more at the same time. Don moaned in the back of his throat and sucked, drawing Mac's tongue into his mouth even as his slid his hands down Mac's body, finding the waist of his pants and fumbling at belt and button and zipper.

Mac's hands were on Don's hips, pulling him closer, which was complicating the task of getting their pants off, but Don wasn't about to complain, not when it meant he could feel Mac steadily growing harder and hotter against him. The fastening of Mac's pants finally gave way and Don pushed aside cotton weave and got his hand around Mac. Mac's gasp broke their kiss. His head fell back against the door, eyes half shut, mouth open a little as he panted.

Don watched, transfixed, as he stroked Mac's cock, seeing the little gasps escaping Mac's mouth and the way his eyelids fluttered. The solid weight of the shaft in his hand sent arcs of heat and satisfaction through Don, stirring him to an arousal so intense it almost hurt. The need to free himself from his pants warred with reluctance to release Mac.

The decision was made for Don when Mac reached down and stilled his hand. "Don," he said roughly, "let's take this to the bed. I want to feel more of you than your hand."

Don let out a shuddering breath and nodded. They shed their clothes on the way to the bed and crawled onto it together, meeting in the middle, their arms sliding around each other, hands spread wide to touch as much skin as possible. Don's head swam at all the sensation, hands sliding over his arms and back, a firm thigh pushing between his legs, the rasp of body hair over his skin, hot lips on his throat, the flicker of a tongue against his ear. Weight pressed him down and he went, sinking into the mattress, the coolness of the sheets a sharp contrast with Mac's hands holding onto him and his mouth moving down Don's body.

Fisting his hands in the sheets, Don braced himself, but he still let out a sharp, " _Oh!_ " of surprise and pleasure when Mac's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Don bit his lip and struggled not to thrust into the incredible wet heat. Mac's hands were kneading Don's hips: clench and release, clench and release, as he sucked. His tongue would slide, firm and hot, over Don's cock at the most unexpected moments, always startling a gasp or a moan out of him.

Already he could feel his muscles tightening, the end coming. Drawing in a deep breath, Don unclenched one hand from the sheets and found Mac's shoulder, sliding his hand from there to his neck and up to cup his cheek, prompting Mac to pause and look up. His lips were shiny with saliva and pre-come and Don had to take another steadying breath.

"Come up here," Don said, sliding his hand back down to Mac's shoulder and giving it a little tug. Mac looked confused but also...indulgent.  _So,_  Don thought,  _he figures he's running the show, does he?_  Don suppressed a smile, kissing Mac instead, and while he tasted himself in the other man's mouth he wrapped his arms around Mac and rolled them over so that he was on top. Don pulled back from the kiss and grinned, sliding his hands down Mac's arms to press his wrists against the bed.

"If I wanted to, I could have you spread out on your belly in five seconds flat," Mac said, amusement coloring his voice.

Something told Don that the statement wasn't just a boast, but he didn't let go of Mac's wrists. "But do you want to?" he responded instead, and leaned down to kiss him again before Mac could answer.

Before he could answer verbally, anyway. The easing of tension in his body was answer enough, but Don still kept a hold on him as he eased down to lie full length on top of Mac, one foot braced against the bed as he rubbed their bodies together. Mac pushed up against him, not hard enough to throw Don off, just enough to give Don something to work against.

Their cocks slid together with a slickness that told Don they were both a closer than he'd like. He forced himself to go still. "Wait a second," he managed. He kissed Mac hard but fast. "Just wait there for a second."

When he got back from the bathroom with the hotel's bottle of complimentary hand moisturizer, Don half expected Mac to use his absence as an excuse to retake control of the encounter. But though Mac did grab his arm and pull him back onto the bed, Don quickly found himself kneeling between Mac's spread thighs.

Don grinned and squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers. "Been awhile?" he asked, stroking slick fingers over the tightly clenched opening of Mac's body.

"Since the last time, or since you caught my eye at that ridiculous mixer downstairs?" Mac asked dryly.

Don laughed and waited for Mac to laugh with him. When he did, Don pushed a finger into his body. The laugher choked off into a moan and Mac's head pressed back against the bed, his eyes clenched shut. Don kept going, but slowly, clinging to his patience as he worked Mac's body open despite the ache of his cock, well past ready to slide into the tight heat wrapped around his fingers.

"I'm good," Mac said at last. Don caught his breath at the tremor in that gravelly voice. His own hands were shaking as he smoothed condom and cream onto his cock, struggling to contain his own urgency.

A touch to his thigh was all the prompting Mac needed to bend his knees and spread his legs, giving Don space between them. Don struggled to control his breathing as he slowly pushed his cock into Mac's hole. He forced himself to a stop there, eyes going to Mac's face.

His expression was lined with concentration. Slowly it eased and Mac relaxed. Don automatically moved, sliding a little deeper. Mac gasped. A moment later his tongue came out and traced his lips. Don moaned despite himself. It was all he could do to go slow, to not just thrust into the body spread out beneath him, but somehow he managed it, easing his way inside until he was pressed tight against Mac.

"Jesus, you're tight," Don gasped. So tight and so fucking  _good._  It took everything he had to hold still, to let Mac relax, when he wanted so badly to pull out and drive back into the tight, hot grip of Mac's body. Finally he had to move, just a little, just a rocking of his hips.

" _Oh,_ " Mac moaned. "Oh, fuck, do that again."

Triumph raced through Don. He repeated the motion, and again, and again, pulling out a little further and thrusting back inside a little harder each time. Mac's hands found their way to Don's waist. His grip tightened every time Don drove into him until it was almost like Mac was pulling Don's body into his own.

Don looked down at Mac, drinking in the sight of the sweat running down his throat and beading on his chest, the tight hard points of his nipples, the patch of hair in the center of his chest. Don ran his hands over Mac's pecs and watched a shiver chase itself across his skin. Licking his lips, Don braced his hands on Mac's shoulders and thrust into him harder and faster than before, almost rough.

Mac cried out, his body bucking  _onto_  Don's cock, driving it even deeper into his ass. Don grinned fiercely and picked up the space, pounding into Mac's body until they were rocking back and forth with the force of it, the slap of their bodies coming together loud in the stillness of the hotel room.

Don could feel his breath rasping in his chest as he fucked Mac. His eyes slid half closed as he savored the hot drag of Mac's body over his as he pulled out, the enveloping heat as he thrust inside again, the choked gasps and the clench of Mac's body every time Don managed to thrust inside  _just right_.

Inevitably, the swell of climax began to build inside Don. Even as it raced towards him, Don took one hand from Mac's shoulders and wrapped it around his dick. He stroked him rough and fast, no finesse, just struggling to bring Mac off before he was overwhelmed.

Under his hand Mac gasped and thrust up into Don's hand. For a moment he froze, caught between the hand on his cock and the cock in his ass and then he shuddered all over and came.

As come slicked his fingers Don let go, burying himself one last time deep inside Mac, his hips jerking involuntarily as he came. When the last tremors had spent themselves Don slowly eased out of Mac's body, discarded the condom, and lowered himself onto the bed next to the other man.

For a long moment there was only the sound of their slowly calming breath. Then Don turned his head and found Mac looking back at him, a small smile curving the man's lips. "Well," he said, "this is one of the better Law Enforcement conferences I've been to."

Don covered his face with one hand, but he couldn't help laughing.


End file.
